


Malfunction

by dramatical_rhyme



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramatical_rhyme/pseuds/dramatical_rhyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear goes though a... malfunction overnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters aren't consecutive or anything, but they all revolve around Clear having some kind of malfunction

Aoba groans, rolling over into wakefulness. He blinks, realizing that he’s not touching Clear anymore. Blurry eyed, he stretches out a hand, intending to rest it on Clear’s firm, warm chest, but he’s met with a _squish_. At first he thinks that it’s maybe the pillow. But as he becomes more lucid, he thinks, a pillow can’t really be that… warm and… fleshy, can it.

Aoba sits up, rubbing his eyes with his fists and blinking down at the seemingly sleeping figure naked in bed beside him. Consciously, he pulls the blanket around his crotch and stares. It… she… looks like Clear. Actually, this person beside him really can’t be anyone other than Clear… the two of them had run off to Kitachiku again the night before. Aoba notes that, yes, he is still in Clear’s room, surrounded by transparent bottles and items twinkling in the morning light.

Again he shifts his gaze back to “Clear.” The soft, white hair is still the same length. There are still two moles under those beautiful, full lips. The skin is still enticingly white. The only thing that’s different… Clear seems to have shrunk and rounded out. Two small, yet supple, breasts sit on Clear’s chest and long eyelashes adorn his, her? eyes.

“Clear…?” Aoba says tentatively, not daring to touch the ethereal figure beside him. A blush spreads on his cheeks as Clear opens her eyes and immediately sits up.

“Aoba-san!” Clear exclaims, a smile beaming on her face. Yet, when she hears her voice, confusion knits her brows. Her voice is still Clear’s, yet it’s a little higher pitched and curved softly, now sounding like a woman’s voice. She looks down, cocks her head, then meets Aoba’s eyes with an awkward half-smile. “I seem… to have gone through some changes.”

Aoba can’t help but chuckle at the absurdity. “I can see that,” he mutters through his giggles. Hesitantly, Aoba reaches out a hand to cup the female Clear’s cheek. It’s so soft. He’s amazed that Clear’s skin could get even softer than it already is. “Clear, is this a… side-effect of something?”

Clear shakes her head, looking at Aoba worriedly. “Technically speaking, this shouldn’t happen. I’m pretty sure that… this has never happened before.” She takes Aoba’s hand in hers and brings it to her chest, pressing it to wear her heart would be. Aoba bites back a shy gasp and drops his eyes. Clear’s hands are so much softer than before, and… his…her chest now…. “Aoba-san?” Clear’s quavering voice pulls Aoba’s attention back to her beautiful, glistening eyes. “Aoba-san, will you… even if I’m like this…” Her words falter, eyes filling with tears.

Flustered, Aoba jerks his hand away and jumps out of the bed, pulling on his boxers hurriedly. Without looking behind him, he picks Clear’s shirt and clothes up from the floor and thrusts them at his lover. “Please, put these on and then we’ll talk.”

“Yes…” Clear’s voice is quiet, meek. Aoba hears the rustling of clothes and decides he best put on his own, eyebrows knitted together in thought as he does. This is weird, he thinks. Even though Clear is a robot, for him to just… turn into a girl. That was strange. But… Aoba bites the inside of his mouth and chews on it cruelly. If it’s Clear, he thinks, then I might not…

“Aoba-san,” Clear calls, voice more stable now. Aoba turns and is met with a Clear drowned in her own clothes. Clear must have dropped at least a head, for she is now shorter than Aoba. Aoba can’t help but let out a yelp of laughter at the scene, going to stand in front of the girl Clear as he tries to calm down.

“Y-You’re,” he stutters, looking down at a pouting Clear. “So short,” he breathes, erupting into laughter again, falling onto the creaky bed. Clear jumps up in exasperation to stare down at Aoba. He holds his stomach, panting, and peeks up at Clear. She has her loosely gloved hands propped on her hips.

“Aoba-san,” she scolds. “This isn’t really the proper time to be laughing…” Though she sounds serious, she trails off, looking down at herself with a hint of a smile on her lips.

“But,” Aoba pants, giggling. “Your clothes are literally falling off of you, Clear.” He grabs Clear’s hands and tugs the gloves off, dropping them to the bed for a later time and smiles up at the girl. “Is it not funny?”

Clear smiles and hitches up her pants before sitting beside Aoba again. “I suppose it is a little humorous…” She admits, eyes sparkling. “But Aoba-san… what do you think we should do?” Clear looks up at Aoba helplessly and he immediately sobers up, sighing to catch his breath.

“Really… what should we do…” If they had brought Ren with them, Aoba would be asking his fluffy allmate for advice right about now. But Ren was back at home with Grandma…

The second Aoba thinks about his Grandma, Clear jolts up off the bed. Aoba has to hold himself back from laughing again when her pants sag.

“We should ask Tae-san and her friend, Aoba-san!” She says excitedly, a smile blooming on her face. Aoba’s eyes catch on those familiar moles under her lip. “Aoba-san, let’s hurry and return!” Clear rushes down out of her room, Aoba scrambling to get his shoes on and to follow, hastily looking around the room to make sure they haven’t forgotten anything.

“Clear, wait!” He calls, a little irritated. That’s definitely Clear; always rushing off with some silly idea. “How do you expect to get home like… that?” He asks as he reaches Clear outside of the house.

Clear smiles evilly, fluttering her eyelids. “Why, the way we came of course! Now, Aoba-san, hop on!” Aoba freezes, dumbstruck. There is no way Clear’s now petite frame will be able to support him.

“No,” Aoba says, staring at Clear. “Why don’t we just call her from my coil. Plus, your pants will fall down jumping over rooftops like that.” Aoba smiles internally, thinking that he’s finally outwitted Clear.

“Oh, I can fix that. I think it might be better to see Tae-san in person, anyway.” She speaks as she turns on her heel toward a pile of trash near the house. Aoba watches her curiously while she rummages through it. “Ah-ha!” She exclaims, pulling out of the trash. Aoba has to try not to stare at the way her unbound bosom bounces with each peppy movement.

In her hand, Clear has a string. She hastily wraps it around her waist, holding the pants in place. Dread makes Aoba cold. “No,” he says, flushing. “I’m not doing this, you’ll drop me.”

Clear pouts, coming to stand in front of Aoba. “Aoba-san, you don’t trust me? Have I ever dropped Aoba-san before?” Aoba drops his gaze, not answering. “Then, Aoba-san, please hurry and hop on!” Clear thrusts out her arms behind her, turning around in a flash. Aoba backs away a step. “Aoba-san if you don’t hop on, I may end up doing something you won’t like…” Aoba gulps. But he really doesn’t want to hop onto this small girl’s back, even if it is Clear. Even if he knows that Clear would never risk dropping him.

He blinks considering his options, and suddenly he’s in the air. A yelp of terror escapes his lips and he flails frantically for something to hold on to, clinging to whatever he finds tightly. “I told you you might not like what I would do, Aoba-san.” Clear’s sweet voice is in his ear. Aoba looks up, terrified, to see Clear’s face beaming down at him. “Now please, don’t squirm.”

Clear drops to the ground, and kicks off again. How humiliating, Aoba thinks. He’s already used to the sensation of Clear jumping from roof to roof, though he wraps his arms tightly around her neck and buries his face into her squishy chest. But how embarrassing that he is being carried in a girl’s arms this whole distance. Maybe he should have opted to get on her back… He breathes in her scent and closes his eyes.

It doesn’t take that long for the two of them to reach Aoba’s house. They’re met with an uncharacteristic sound of shock from Ren. Aoba carries him down to the kitchen so he can listen to what his grandma has to say as well.

Tae looks dumbly at Clear for many moments before asking him a series of questions. Clear answers all of them, sitting in the kitchen with her bare hands primly on her small knees. After minutes of interrogation, Tae shakes he head and sighs, telling the group she really doesn’t know what to do; that something might not be right within Clear if he’s going through these kind of changes. She also tells them that she doesn’t know if Clear will be able to turn back, because she doesn’t know how he changed in the first place. After thinking for a few more silent minutes, she tells everyone to scram. She’s going to go to her friend’s lab and bring him here if he has any suggestions. She leaves only after telling them not to do anything stupid.

Aoba, Clear, and Ren trek dejectedly back upstairs to Aoba’s room. Ren curls up on his own bed, opting to go into sleep-mode until Tae returns and to allow Clear and Aoba some time to figure things out.

Aoba plops onto the bed, head thrust back and eyes closed. He lets out a long sigh.  “Aoba-san…” Clear says softly, slowly sitting on the bed beside him. “I’m… sorry.”

Aoba opens one eye to peer at the still strange Clear beside him. “There’s nothing to be sorry for, Clear,” he says slowly. It’s really nothing that Clear could have changed on her own.

Clear shakes her head and pouts. “But… even if I’m like this… will Aoba-san still like me?” A shock courses through Aoba’s spine and he sits up straight, staring at Clear. The girl’s eyes are pooling with sparkling wetness. Aoba is always amazed at just how _real_ Clear is. “Aoba-san,” Clear’s voice s watery and she doesn’t look at Aoba. “Aoba-san, I’ll love you no matter what, even if I am a girl. Even if you don’t love me back anymore.” The girl’s lips tremble. She clenches her fists in her lap, trying not to cry.

Quickly, Aoba places a hand on Clear’s. “Don’t,” he stutters, trying to find the right words to say. “Don’t say things like that, Clear. You know I love you for you. Plus, we don’t know if this is permanent yet…” A smile lights of Clear’s face instantly. Her eyes widen, sparkling as she beams at Aoba.

“Really?” She chirps, suddenly all happiness. “Then, Aoba-san, can we try something?” Aoba eyes Clear apprehensively, removing his hand to back away. There is no way this can be good. Aoba keeps quiet, choosing to just let Clear continue instead of shooting her down right away. Not like Clear would ever give in until Aoba agreed, anyway. “Aoba-san, I want to try…” A blush works its way on to Clear’s cheeks, and she shifts nervously in her baggy clothes. “I want, uhm even if it may sound selfish, I want to have Aoba-san hold me.” Clear drops her eyes, probably only just realizing what she is saying. Aoba feels his cheeks heat up at the same rate as Clear’s.

Clear shuffles and smiles uncertainly up at Aoba. “I’m sorry, Aoba-san. Please excuse my… strange request.” Thinking things over quickly, he turns sideways and grabs Clear into a kiss. Clear accepts the kiss readily, closing her eyes immediately and wrapping her arms around Aoba’s waist.

Heart pounding, he deepens the kiss, startling Clear into opening his mouth. He is enveloped in Clear’s sweet taste. He hears himself moan, but attempts to control himself, thinking, I have to be the one in charge today. He has to be the one to calm Clear down, to make her feel at ease. Aoba musters his strength and presses Clear down into the bed, still kissing her deeply, desperately. Even if Clear looks a little bit different, she is still Clear after all. Her mouth feels the same, wet, warm, endearing. She still has those captivating eyes, soft lips, and warm hands. Warm hands that scramble at Aoba’s belt desperately. Aoba doesn’t know whether it is the excitement or the anticipation of being able to possibly finally enter Clear, or the deep kisses they keep sharing, but he is already quite hard. Clear’s feminine hands on him do not help to calm him at all.

“Aoba-san,” she whines underneath him, eyes lidded lustily. Aoba gulps. Does he really know what he was getting himself into? “Aoba-san, I want to lick you. Can I…?” The pleading in Clear’s voice is stronger than usual and Aoba has to fight the urge to say yes. Instead, he pins Clear’s scrambling hands above her head and lowers his face to her loose shirt.

He knows that Clear would be able to fight him off if she really wanted to, but she doesn’t. She watches, panting hotly, as Aoba pulls her shirt over her head and around her wrists. Aoba stares hesitantly at the two round breasts on Clear’s chest. His cock throbs in confusion, not knowing whether to feel aroused or not. Truthfully, Aoba isn’t into women, but if it’s Clear…

Aoba shakes his head. “Today… today I want to lick Clear.” Clear’s breath hitches in her throat. Aoba catches her eye, asking for confirmation. When the nod comes, Aoba dives down, taking a soft, perky nipple into his mouth. It is hard and round against his tongue.

Clear preens, squirming under Aoba. Aoba jolts in sudden arousal at the noise and transfers his roaming mouth over to the other nipple, twisting it against his tongue. He tells himself he has to do this when Clear is a man again; he wants to hear these noises in Clear’s true voice. Clear bends a leg underneath Aoba, brushing against his constricted cock. Aoba’s arms shake with the pressure, the need for friction almost rendering him motionless.

“Aoba-san,” Clear gasps, tugging on Aoba’s hair. Aoba lifts his head dazedly. “Aoba-san, I… I want you, already…” Clear bits her lower lip, eyes dark and desperate. Aoba’s heart pounds faster.

“A-are you sure, Clear?” He asks, fumbling with the string Clear ties around her waist to keep the pants up. He wants to try more things with Clear, but he figures he can do that at another tiem. Both of them are too desperate right now. Once he gets it off the pants and underwear come off easily. “It might hurt if I don’t prepare you…” His gaze and fingers hover round Clear’s very much different lower regions. He admits that he doesn’t quite know what to do. Do girls need to be prepared?

“Aoba-san,” Clear says, causing Aoba to jerk his head up in response. “I, just like any other being, will get “wet” on my own, so if you don’t want to prepare me there is no technical need…” Aoba flushes and leans forward to bury his face into Clear’s soft shoulder.

“You’re just too cute, Clear,” he mumbles, biting the skin. He loves the way Clear gasps and shudders when he does. His lips travel up that slender neck, nose being tickled by the fluffy white hair. He kisses, bites, licks, and breathes against the soft skin until he reaches Clear’s ear, resting his lips against the red lobe. Aoba reaches a hand down confidently. For a minute he searches awkwardly for the hole through the stringy white hair. He can tell instantly when he finds it; it’s soft and fleshy and his finger slips easily into the small, incredibly wet hole.

Clear’s body lurches and his mouth opens in surprise. She scrambles at Aoba’s back, short nails scraping against his skin. “A-Aoba-san…” she squeaks. Aoba’s cock throbs in his underwear, begging him for something, anything. But Aoba is entranced. It’s so soft and wet inside of Clear. He pushes a finger in deeper, and swirls it gently, pressing against the tight walls. The sounds Clear makes go straight to his groin. Desire bubbles hot in his veins.

“Clear, Clear, I can’t anymore,” He breathes into Clear’s ear, adrenaline pumping through his veins.  Aoba pulls his fingers out, unable to hold himself back. He wants to be inside Clear so badly. Aoba doesn’t know why, and honestly, he doesn’t really like breasts or anything. But the noises Clear is making, the sounds, the soft breaths, those lustful eyes. They’re all too much for him. He fumbles with his pants tearing his eyes away from Clear for only a second, when suddenly he’s on his back, pants still halfway down his legs restricting his movements.

His head hits the pillow with a soft _thud_. His eyes close on the impact and shock. A little something drains from his chest, though he’s still quite excited. He knows what’s just happened.

Aoba opens his eyes slowly to see his normal Clear smiling gently at him from above. “Things change so fast,” Aoba laughs. He reaches up and circles both arms around Clear’s slender neck, loving the firmness of his broad shoulder. Clear wraps the arm he isn’t propping himself up with under Aoba and buries him into the bed.

“Aoba-san, if you still want to enter me I don’t mind. I just…” He smiles crookedly and pecks Aoba on the lips. Aoba grins. “I couldn’t hold back.”

Aoba chuckles and sighs. Honestly, what had he been expecting. A little bit of his excitement drains from his thudding heart, but warmth floods his veins. He nuzzles into Clear’s neck and breathes him in. “I’ll…. Try again next time, Clear.” He whispers, ready for Clear’s giddy attack on him.


	2. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clear can't move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters aren't consecutive or anything, but they all revolve around Clear having some kind of malfunction

Clear can’t move. A sense of dread and fear washes over him as he lays in the bed next to Aoba. He tries to clench his fist, wriggle his fingers, anything at all, but nothing happens. He’s horrified to find he’s not even going through the proper motions of breathing. All he can do is move his eyes, which flit from side to side, trying to figure out what to do.

He doesn’t want Aoba to wake up.

If Clear had a heart he knows it would be pounding in anxiety. For a second he’s almost glad he doesn’t; if Aoba woke up and saw him like this… A whimper escapes his throat through frozen lips. He feels Aoba shift, the blue-haired man’s arm now wrapping around Clear’s neck.

Clear can feel Aoba breathing deeply against him, and his arm spasms as he falls back into sleep. Relief floods him, but that eternal sadness that he tries to hide from himself wells up again. As he stares unblinkingly up at the ceiling he can’t help but picture how devastated and distraught Aoba would be if he were to wake up next to an unmoving Clear. He doesn’t ever want to see Aoba cry for fear of losing him again.

Clear laments sadly in his head. He promised. He promised Aoba that he would always be by his side from now on. Desperation twists in Clear’s stomach and again he tries moving. His brain is functioning just fine, so why is nothing else…! He’s desperate. He could never bear to see Aoba like that, not again. He can’t scar Aoba after he’s worked so hard to get rid of the first one.

Pleadingly, he stares at the ceiling, his pupils dilating. There isn’t so much of a twitch in his body. _Aoba-san_ , he screams in his head. _I have to move for Aoba-san_.

And as though Aoba could hear him, the slight man moves. Clear’s mind goes numb. That blue hair tickles Clear’s pale skin as his lover lifts his head to smile at him softly. Clear stares into his eyes. If only he could just shut off now. If only he didn’t’ have to do this to Aoba.

“Clear.” Aoba’s voice is so warm it makes Clear shiver inside in happiness. He wants to reach out a hand and touch that small, soft face. But no matter how hard he strains, how much strength he puts into the command, his body still refuses him.

Clear watches as the confusion spreads on Aoba’s face and he whimpers again. He can’t move his lips but the sound escapes him anyway. “Clear?” Aoba’s paling rapidly. Clear catches a shaking hand in his line of vision as it presses against his cheek. “Clear? What’s wrong?” Aoba’s voice is quiet.  “Clear, stop joking with me.” Aoba tries to hide his emotions with a laugh. Pain shoots through Clear. He has to move. Before Aoba breaks down again. Before the man he loves is thrown into despair again because of him.

“Clear, Clear please, say something.” Aoba slides his hand, now cold with sweat, down Clear’s throat to his chest. “Clear, breathe.” The quaver in his voice is obvious. Heat fills Clear’s body, singing through his skin, but he still can’t move. How can he protect this person, so dear to him, if he can’t even move?

Aoba shifts to grip both of Clear’s shoulders in his hands, hard. Tears are welling in the corner of his eyes and Clear longs to reach out and kiss them away. Tell him everything is okay. He should be able to. This shouldn’t be happening. He should be fixed. Tae checks up on him so often. He should be fine, he should be fixed. He shouldn’t be troubling Aoba like this.

“Clear, Clear.” The tears stream down Aoba’s pale cheeks, landing softly on Clear’s bare skin. He shakes him once, twice, but Clear’s body stays just as limp. “Clear, _please_.” The desperation in Aoba’s voice makes a part of Clear crack inside.

“A-b-sn…” The sound leaves his lips, all his emotion with it. “’M sry…” Aoba moans and drops his head onto Clear’s chest, his sobs racking his naked body. Clear wishes he could wrap his arms around that slight frame, warm him up. It must be cold…

“Clear, Clear, Clear… Clear! Clear!"

Clear’s eyes shoot open with a shock. He bolts up into a sitting position, hitting his head against Aoba’s. He winces at Aoba’s yelpof pain and then pauses his muddled thoughts to assess his situation. He can move. He can move and he’s covered in sweat, his eyes wet with tears. _Strange_.

“Clear, are you alright?” Clear turns to Aoba who's rubbing his forehead with the palm of his head as he asks the question. “It looked like… you were having a dream?” There’s confusion mixed with worry in his voice and in his narrowed eyes.

“I think… yes, Aoba-san. I think that I must have been dreaming. Which is strange,” he frowns and watches his hands as he opens and closes them into fists. He sniffs back those tears. “I… shouldn’t be able to dream. Will you tell me what dreams are like?”

Aoba gives Clear a quizzical look before smiling softly and placing a gentle hand on his cheek. “I’ll tell you anything you want to know.” He leans in and Clear accepts his fleeting kiss with closed eyes. Pleasure runs through his body, but he suppresses it so that when Aoba crawls into his lap, he can listen to him tell him about dreams without and hindrance.

 _Thank god_ , he thinks, listening in silence as Aoba tells him what dreams really are. _Thank god that wasn’t real._


End file.
